


nowadays

by kindoff



Series: antologi kifemkuro [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Female!Kuroko, Genderbending, tiga drabble
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise membiarkan dirinya sendiri menjadi idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nowadays

Kise memungut kerang-kerang kosong tanpa peduli pipa celana panjangnya layu dilebur ombak. Ia mengumpulkan beberapa terbaik yang dapat ditemukan sepanjang tepi pantai, bertelanjang kaki sementara rambutnya mungkin sudah acak-acakan oleh angin. Udara pantai selalu jadi favorit Kise; mungkin karena Kurokocchi juga suka, mungkin dia memang murni menyukai, Kise tidak terlalu peduli.

Memeluk kerang-kerang dengan dua tangan, Kise berbalik arah. Ia mulai membayangkan kalung, gelang, aksesori buatan tangan apapun dari kerang-kerang ini. Ia pikir akan bagus jika bisa membuat satu untuk Kurokocchi. Kise mengingatkan diri agar bertanya pada manajer adakah seseorang yang bisa mengajari.

Langkah Kise terhenti sejenak. Kurokocchi ada di sana, berdiri tepat di bibir pantai, menatap jauh ke bentang horizon, angin memainkan ujung-ujung rambut sebahu dan langit menyiramnya dengan lelehan senja. Cantik. Kise tersenyum, mulai mengendap-endap untuk mengagetkan.

* * *

 

Kuroko tersenyum tapi tidak matanya. Kuroko tertawa tapi tidak pipinya. Kuroko berkata tidak apa-apa tapi tidak hatinya. Kise mulai mengingat kapan dan bagaimana Kuroko menutupi masalah. Kuroko adalah pembohong yang baik. Kise belajar hal ini berkali-kali, bagaimana senyum Kuroko menyamarkan sedih dan sentuhan lembut menyembunyikan ragu. Kise mulai tahu gelagat Kuroko jika dia dirundung masalah, Kise mulai tahu kapan dia harus menutup mulut lalu membuat Kuroko tersenyum lagi, kali ini dengan tulus.

Mungkin ini rasanya belajar mencintai.

* * *

 

Kise membiarkan Kuroko tersenyum pada orang lain. Kise membiarkan Kuroko menyambut uluran tangan Kagami. Kise membiarkan Kuroko terpesona pada permainan basket Kagami. Kise membiarkan Kuroko menatap Kagami lewat sorot yang tak pernah Kuroko berikan pada orang lain; sorot yang Kise inginkan sedari dulu. Kise membiarkan jari-jemari Kuroko hangat dalam genggaman Kagami; dan Kise membiarkan Kuroko jatuh pada Kagami.

Kise membiarkan dirinya sendiri menjadi idiot. Idiot yang hanya melihat dari kejauhan. Idiot yang jatuh cinta diam-diam.


End file.
